


Heated Start

by avuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrations, Celebratory Kiss, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is fully pumped with energy from the adrenaline of his last score. He feels like running laps around the gymnasium. Or the school. Hell, he could run laps around the whole city, feeling like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon's prompt on tumblr!

It happened as a heat of the moment thing. 

The game had lasted over and hour, eighty-two minutes to be exact, and Hinata is fully pumped with energy from the adrenaline of his last score. He feels like running laps around the gymnasium. Or the school. Hell, he could run laps around the whole city, feeling like this.

He doesn't run, however, and tries to contain his excitement enough so he's just bouncing on his legs like their made of springs, and waving his arms above his head with shouts of victory. 

Everyone else is celebrating too, in their own ways. Daichi and Suga are hugging with grins on their faces, pounding each other's backs with delight. Tanaka has his shirt off and is running full force into Nishinoya's open chest. Both boys grimace apon impact but play it off behind laughs, running over to highfive Ennoshita and the other players that hadn't been active in the match. Asahi has joined Daichi and Suga by now in a threeway hug, and as awkward as it tooks, there isn't a happier sight than the Karasuno's third years on that court.

Hinata looks to Kageyama, beaming and giddy over their win. The setter's lips have an odd quirk to them, and for a second Hinata's afriad that he's angry for whatever stupid reason, and his smile falters. It springs back full force when he realises Kageyama is smiling too, and he bolts to cover the distance between them. 

He ran into a hug, face crammed againsts the taller boy's chest, swaying with excitement and energy (mostly on Hinata's account). Then he's looking up at the setter's face, and he doesn't even have time to breathe before Kagaeyama ducks his and covers his lips with his own.

The spiker blanks for what must be a milenium. His heart is going to fly out of his chest and honestly, it would probably kill Kageyama with how hard it would hit him. He makes an excited sound against the taller boy, and then there are hands brushing against his cheeks, large and gentle, before he feels his face being gripped tightly between them. His head is filling with air and he just want to kiss Kageyama's lips clean off, hands twisted in his shirt, and balancing himself against his chest while he stands on his toes. 

Then someone wolf whistles behind Hinata's ear- who is that? Probably Tanaka, if the whooping that follows are anything to go by- and Daichi is pulling the two boys apart (not with out a struggle), scolding them not to get too out of hand.

The two boys share a nervous laugh, with Kageyama' hand in the shorter one's hair, and Hinata's hands on the taller's arms (his arms, oh _God_ ). They're both drenched in sweat, and panting, with hands and knees shaking, but no one cares about that. They're too busy taking in the sight of each other, replaying the feel of the kiss, trying hard to slow their hearts back to a reasonable pulse.

Screw the city. Hinata could run laps aroung the whole world right now.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, magicalmagic is my beta


End file.
